I Can't Live Without You Now
by HpPjLoVeRcs2334
Summary: Harry and Ginny form a bond when he saves her life. This is set in the order of the Phoenix. Please read ! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okayyy, so, if you like Percy Jackosn I have one of thos fanfics too, just saying you should read that. And, please review! CC welcome !**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownnnnnnn, Harry Potter):**

Chapter 1:The bond forms

Sirius was battling with Bellatrix. He was winning, obviously. But Harry wasn't looking at Sirius, he was looking at Ginny Weasley, dueling with a Death Eater.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry couldn't just let Ginny die, he jumped in front of her blocking the spell. He felt it hit his chest, but no pain came, instead it was power. Ginny felt the same power too.

They both raised they're wands and sent a spell so powerful that all the Death Eaters fell to the ground and turned into they're black form.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Sirius**(A/N:I'M NOT SURE IF THAT'S EVERYBODY)**all stared at Harry and Ginny who had collapsed from exhaustion.

"What was that?" Luna said in her dreamy tone. "I've never hear of that spell."

Ron was staring at them speechless. Hermione knew what had just happened, she'd read about it in a book. But, decided it would be best to keep your mouth shut just in case she was wrong.

"We have to get them to Dumbledore right away." Hermione said in a worried tone, her eyebrows scrunched together.

They all walked over to where Harry and Ginny were slowly. They were holding hands. Ron scrunched his eyebrows together.

Sirius went to pick up Harry but his grip on Ginny's hand wouldn't release. Ron tried to pry there hands from each others but they wouldn't budge. "What do you reckon is wrong with them?" Ron asked.

Sirius and Hermione looked at each other. Sirius jerked his head slightly and Hermione knew that they both knew what had happened.

"Maybe Ron and I should get Dumbledore to come here." Hermione suggested. "Good idea, bring McGonagall too." Hermione and Ron ran to their right and set out to find Ron's broom.

*The next day*

Dumbledore looked at the sleeping Harry and Ginny before him, they were laying side by side, arms wrapped around each other. "Minerva, could you owl the Weasleys and tell them to come as soon as possible? And if they ask, tell them not to worry nothings wrong." Minerva nodded and went off to write the letter.

"Ah! Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore said and motioned them to sit down. They sat down, looking worried. "Now, Minerva owled you yesterday, I'm not sure if she told you everything. But Harry and Ginny are both fine. Would you like to see them? We'll explain everything to you once you see them."

The three of them got up and walked to the infirmary. "Madam, are Ginny and Harry awake yet?" Dumbledore asked once he had saw her and walked in. She shook her head. "No, but they did move positions. They're still touching though…."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You'll see." Dumbledore said. They walked to where Harry and Ginny were laying. Molly and Arthur gasped.

"Why are Harry and Ginny in the same bed?" Mr. Weasley almost exploded. "We will explain everything to you if you just step into my office." Madam Pomfrey said. "They're all over each other!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Mrs. Weasley, please , let us explain."

They stepped into her office and motioned them to sit down. " Now, we believe that Harry and Ginny have formed a bond." Dumbledore said. Arthur gasped. "I thought those were only in legends?" He asked.

"We did some research and there was a bond formed over 1,000 years ago. It is a very, very rare thing." Dumbledore said. "Surprisingly, there are many ways a bond can be formed. Like, saving some ones life that you love."

"Are you saying that they both love each other?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Harry saved Ginny from a killing curse that one of the Death Eaters shot at her." Dumbledore informed.

"But, Harry loves Ginny like a sister…." Mrs. Weasley said. "So we thought!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Harry and Ginny both love each other, more than siblings. Now, about why they're in the same bed, they have to be in contact with each other." Dumbledore said. "They can also read each other thoughts and talk to each other in their minds. There are now soul mates."

"Master, they had a spell so powerful, we couldn't stop it!" A Death Eater was on his knees in front of Voldemort.

"My Lord, they knocked every Death Eater to the ground!" Bellatrix said circling around the other Death Eater that was on his knees.

"You could have fought it!" Voldemort shouted. "Harry Potter is not powerful!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lord." The Death Eater said he bent lower. Bellatrix laughed.

"Since, you can not seem to take on Harry Potter, you can not take on anybody else! You have nothing to live for!"

"No, Lord, please!" He shouted but it was too late.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry woke up panting hard. He shot up then suddenly a pain shot through his whole body. He shouted. Ginny shot up and screamed.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. But, they didn't notice. The pain was still surging through there body. "Mum, wha-" Ginny chocked out. Madam Pomfrey walked up to them and placed their hands in each others. " Don't let go!" She ordered. They both felt the pain slowly go down there bodies to the tip of there toes, it turned into a warm feeling.

"What's going on?" Harry asked blushing slightly as well as Ginny. "There's no easy way to say this so, I'll just tell you. Harry, Ginny, you have formed a soul bond." Madam Pomfrey said. Ginny gasped. "A soul bond? Uhh.." Harry looked around. He was clueless.

They all stared at him. "Harry, ours souls are bonded. They're connected. Were technically…..married. Right?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

Molly sobbed more while Arthur comforted her. "The bond formed when Harry saved you from the Death Eater, if you save the life of some one you love, their souls become bonded." Dumbledore explained. "You will be able to read each others thought and mind."

They just stared at Dumbledore taking it all in. "So, what your saying is I love, Ginny? I mean no offence, Ginny. But, how do you love someone without even bloody knowing!" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"We all know that Ginny always loved you." Mrs. Weasley laughed. Ginny blushed slightly. "Mum!" She said.

"Well, what are we going to do about our classes and when we sleep or get changed…or go to the bathroom." Ginny asked biting her bottom lip trying not to smile.

Dumbledore smiled. "Were still working on that one! But, Professor McGonagall and I were thinking about the classes. Since Ginny you seem to be above average in all of your classes we should be able to move you to Harry's classes, if that okay with you. Also, we will have you sleep in the same bed, in a prefects room."

Mr. Weasley almost protested but Mrs. Weasley said something before he could. "That's fine, as long as my baby is fine!" She hugged Ginny and almost started crying again.

"Uh, what about us? Don't we have a say in this?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled a twinkle in his eye. "Unless you want to live….."He trailed off as if to think and murmured things to him.

Harry grip on Ginny's hand tightened. "Fine…Harry, do you..?" She trailed off but he knew what she meant. "We have no choice.." He said and sighed. There was a long silence before Ginny said "Sorry to uh, but a damper on things but, I have to use the bathroom." smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

**A/N: okay, soo, im not sure if this is good or not?So, please reviews, should I continue? Well! Review and tell mee!**

**-Cassssssie(:**


	2. Getting Comfortable

**A/N: okay, soo, sorry I haven't updated but I've had cheerleading like every night! Then school. Its a lot to do. Anyways I hope you like it& sorry it reallly short like i said ive had a lot to do&i have a another story too write! Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ginny POV

"How are we supposed to do this?" I sighed trying to find a way to use the bathroom while still holding hands with Harry. "We've tried twenty different ways!"

"Hey, you're the one who has to piss." Harry pointed out. "Yeah, whatever" I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll just sit down, you face my way and just look the other way and close you eyes." I suggested. He mumbled a "fine" and closed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to pull my pants down with one hand?" I muttered to myself. I heard a low laugh but ignored it and scowled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

This isn't such a bad thing. I thought. Then I heard another low chuckle. "what?" I asked.

"We can hear each others thoughts, remember?" He said, I could see and hear the smile in his voice.

"Now I do." I muttered so low I could barely hear myself.

We walked back to find Dumbledore and McGonagall there whispering madly about something. "I promise they won't! They're responsible enough." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall saw us. "Oh! Well, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, follow me ill show you where you will be sleeping until you guys can go without touching, uh each other. All of your belongings have been moved up there too."

I laughed. They all looked at me. " Something wrong Miss. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. I shook my head biting my lip.

We walked by the bathroom where moaning myrtle lives then a little door appeared right next to it. "The door appears when you say the password, You can change the password whenever. Right now it's 'Honeydukes'."

We both nodded. Miss. Granger already knows, you should get around to telling Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"Ron's going to kill me." Harry muttered rubbing his forehead. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled up at him.

"That is forbidden." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Harry chuckled lightly.

We walked inside. It was red and gold just like the common room, with a hug bed in the middle pressed against the wall. There was a lot of paintings on the walls, and our trunks were by s door that I guess, is to a bathroom.

"Isn't this going to be a little awkward?" I asked. "I mean we have to sleep in the same bed. And get dressed in front of each other."

"We barely talk!" Harry added. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two should know each other very well soon, since you are married for life now." Dumbledore said. His eye twinkled before he turned around to head out of the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable!" The professors called out as they walked out.

"Uh!" I groaned in frustration. Harry looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…I just thought you would be enjoying this." He said with a smirk. I snorted. "Don't get to full of your self, Potter."

"Ha, ha. Your so funny." He said sarcastically. "Thanks. I know." I said with a wink.

* * *

**Okay guys! Tell me if you liked it. Review please! Or I wont update...at alll.. dundundunnnn . KBI . **


	3. Couldn't get better

**A/N: I decided I wasnt going to do this anymore ! But its summer now, i don't have friends...&ill have alot of spare time on my hands, so im going to continue ! Sorry for not telling you guys ! Im gonna try my hardest an update every week . Ill post another chapter up for my absence maybe today or tomorrow ! Anyway , enjoyyy! :) **

Ginny POV

Harry and I were sitting in the hospital wing holding hands waiting for the Madam to dismiss us again. She had called us down here once we got settled into our new room for one last checkup. I just want to leave!

"So do I" Harry whispered. I smirked.

"You just can't seem to keep your head out of mine, Mr. Potter." He smiled. "Do you really love me that much?"

"Isn't this weird? I've loved you and I never knew." He said shaking his head with a slight grin.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in. Well not for me, I've always loved you." I laughed. "But knowing the famous Harry Potter loves me poor Ginny Weasley." I said with a wink.

"Yeah,yeah. We'll just have to see what Ron thinks about this!" He laughs. "You're telling him!"

"What? That his best mate loves his baby sister?" I smile. "I'd be happy to!"

He laughed shaking his head again. Just then Madam Pomfrey walks out."Ok! You're set to go. Now, we went over that people will eventually find out that you're bonded but you mustn't tell anyone you're sleeping in the same bed;always go to the common room and once everyone leaves then you leave. Got it?" We both nodded surprised at her sternness.

"Good!" She breathed.

"Can we go now?" I ask. She looks at us both concerned then nods slightly.

We jump off the bed and start heading out. Since everyone is at class(we start ours tomorrow) the halls are empty.

Harry sighs. "What's the matter?" I ask. "I just realized Hermione's not going to let me go anywhere until I've copied down her notes an she's filled me in on all the lessons I've missed!"

I laughed. "I'm more worried about Ron's reaction. He can never be calm for anything!"

"True" Harry agreed. "We should tell him as soon as we see him."

"Yes but hopefully gets some type of clue from us holding hands." I said. "

Actually, I'd be a bit surprised if Ron of all people notice. He's just so thick-headed!" I rant.

"Speaking of us touching at all times I just realized we don't have to hold hands! Like, if were using the loo, our feet can touch or legs." He says looking proud.

I giggle. "Harry, I already knew that."

"Then why didn't you say anything when we were in the loo?" He asked.

"I liked your hand." I said smirking. He looks away and grins. "Whatever you say, Gin!"

Harry and I are sitting in the common room once we realized it was time for dinner. "We should go." I said. Harry looks up from his book once I start pulling him up.

We start walking to the dining hall. This feels so weird walking hand in hand with Harry. I like it, but it's weird.

"I agree." Harry says. "I hate when you do that! They're my thoughts." I whine.

"It's not my fault. They just pop up in my head!" He defends. I smile. "So you like it?" He sighs.

"Ginny, obviously! I mean I think I know why I love you. Or I'm starting to….oh, I don't know, but now that I'm starting to get to know you more I think I like it."

I stop walking and just stare at him; looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes. His eyebrows scrunch together looking extremely adorable. "Did you just say you love me?" I ask.

He looked down, then back up into my eyes. "I think. I mean we've only been…bonded" he hesitated. "For a couple days, but I think I know how I love you , or end up loving you. Uh, that part confuses me to much!" He keeps rambling on.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I say. He smiles and leans down.

I'm in a dream, I'm in a dream. I can't believe Harry Potter is kissing me. His lips are so soft moving in rhythm with mine. I could probably faint right now. I'm surprised I haven't yet. Suddenly somebody cleared there throat.

"Well, what do we have here?" I'm sooo going to get them back for this.

**A/N: Cliffffaaayyyy, ! well, ill update real soon ! i promise&please, please, please review it encourages me to keep going ! thankss:) **

**-Casssssie:)**


	4. Ron finds out

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO BOSTINGIRL2012 FOR MAKING ME REALIZE THEY COULD TOUCH WITHOUT JUST HANDS... But, i put up and extra chapter not to long, just because i havent updates since gods know when ! but, read&enjoiiiii . review pleasee:) **

Ginny POV

We break apart and look up. Of course! It was no other then the 'oh so famous' Draco Malfoy. I was thinking of hexing but then I heard _"Gin, don't"_

"_Please Harry? He just ruined the best moment of my life!"_ I said. He smirked.

"Why are you guys just staring at each other like that? It's kind of creepy." Draco said.

"You stupid arse, we were talking about hexing you" I say calmly. Harry chuckles.

"No, you were staring at each other like idiots!" He yells. Suddenly there was a cough. Professor McGonagall.

"Can I ask why were all standing here? Let's go to dinner, shall we?" It was more of a command then question. So we just followed.

I should just hex him right now. He just had to ruin the moment. Leave it to Draco. He's going to regret ruining it, just wait.

Finally we made it to the dining hall. Hermione and Ron were bickering about whatever. But once they saw us they stopped talking and Hermione smiled. I guess Ron noticed us holding hands because his eyes shot right down to them, his face getting redder by the second.

"Why are you holding my sisters hand?" Ron asks as soon as we sit down across from the two.

"Ronald, there's no easy way to tell you this but Harry and I are bonded." I say with as much confidence as I can master. His face goes from red to purple back to red.

"What does that mean, again?" He asks.

This time Hermione chirps up. "Ron, a soul bond is formed when someone who loves another person spares there life for them. In this case, Harry survived because…actually I'm not quite sure why Harry survived but-"

"Wait" Ron cuts in "Harry loves Ginny is what you're saying?" He asks laughing.

"Yes" all three of us answer at the same time. This makes him stop laughing. Silence.

"Anyways" Hermione continues "they have to always be touching or they'll be in immense pain. And you can talk to each other in your minds, correct?"

I looked at Harry. "That's why Draco said we were just staring at each other! We were talking to each other in our heads!" Harry nods. I think he's more concerned about Ron's reaction.

"_I am." _I hear in my head. Whoa, this is so cool. Harry laughs softly and Ron and Hermiones heads shoot up. "Sorry" He said.

"This…this is a lot to take in. Harry, I never knew you loved my sister. "Ron says suddenly.

"Neither did I, mate. Actually I just realized it as we were walking here. I feel like we've been bonded for a couple years not a couple days." Harry smiles. "I think this thing makes me wiser."

I laugh. "Ron, it's not that big of a deal. So can you please not overreact?" I ask.

He stops eating(shocker) and looks from Harry to me. "I guess so. It will definitely take some time to get used to though! Don't expect me to be all excited for you two though."

I smile. "Thanks , Ronniekins. I think that was your blessing."

Harry puts his arm around my shoulders so I can eat with both hands. Ron looks like he's about to say something, but chooses not to. That's when I notice everyone pointing and whispering.

**A/N:sorry, not long at all , but atleast its another one. I went thru all the pain of my laptop sitting on my belly ring&getting caught several times ! So you betttter review nowww ! **

**-Cassssssie:)**


	5. Starting classes

**A/N: Sorrry guizeee, my laptop broke but its fixed now ! but, i was still writing&i have the next couple chapters sett ! sooo, yeahhh . but, give me ideas on what you wantttt,&i want reviews they helppp me writeee ! Anyways, on with the story .**

In other occasions, I would be mad. But since it's because Harry Potters arm is around me, I think I'll let it go.

I here Harry laugh next to me. "What's so funny mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looks up. "What? Oh nothing. Just everyone whispering, that's all."

Ron looks around."Oh , didn't even notice!" Ron said.

"I don't mind. Let them." I say grinning;looking up at Harry. He looks down at me.I'm so tempted to kiss him, but decide its better not to with Ron right there.

Ron clears his throat. "So um...you guys don't realize when you're talking in each others minds?"

"Nope" I said. "Dumbledore mentioned it, but I just remembered..."

We all stare at each other.

"I think I'm going to go study." Hermione says suddenly. We all turn our heads toward her.

"Right. Have fun." Ron says then looks down at his plate. It's his turned to get stared at by us. He looks up noticing the silence.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh, Ronald. You're helpless." Hermione mumbles.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I think Harry and I are actually going to study, as well. Loads to catch up on." I say smiling at Hermione. "Maybe you should stay here with Ron to keep him company."

Hermione sits down reluctantly.

"We'll catch up later." I say and start to get up. Pulling Harry's hand into mine so we remain touching.

Everyone is still whispering. We walk by a group of girls who sigh. I couldn't be happier.

Harry laughs lightly next to me. I look up at him. "What?" I ask.

"Are we actually going to study?" he asks.

"Don't be silly, Harry. Of course not." I smile.

Harry and I are finally back in classes, well his classes...the only bad part is that were in Snapes class, double potions and even better with slytherins. Oh joy.

We're holding hand on top of the desk and Snape keeps glancing at them as if they're going to explode. I don't understand him. He's really creepy.

"I know." Harry whispers. I smile.

"Still can't control listening to my thoughts huh, ?" I whisper back.

He smirks. "Well , this class couldn't get an more boring and what's

better to do then listen to your thoughts?"

"Could you please refrain from talking to you're girlfriend in my class and do so after." Snape snarls suddenly. The whole class of heads shoot

right to us.

Harry says nothing. Snape continues to teach with a satisfied grin.

"What an arse." I say once we walk out of the room.

Harry nods.

"He's always looking for some reason to get you in trouble, mate." Ron says.

Harry nods again.

"Are you okay? I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go to bed." He said.

"Don't you want to eat dinner? Because in starved and by you not eating, I can't eat." I say smiling up at him.

His lips twitch to a smile. "Come on then." He says pulling me toward the dining hall.

We sit down across from Luna and Hermione. "Where's my prat of a brother?" I ask.

Hermione giggles. "He's using the loo."

"He's been very nervous around you lately, mione." Harry says grinning.

She's chokes on her juice. "Why do you say that?" She says suddenly business-like.

"Hey." Ron sits down besides Hermione. She straightens out her uniform.

"I think I'll go to bed early." Harry says tugging on my hand once I've finished my dinner.

"I'm wiped as well..." I say looking from Ron and Hermione. They don't notice either of us and are gazing down.

They couldn't get any more clueless.

**A/N: alright, kinda short i know , im not good at writing long chapters, sorrrry !&sorry if i have spelling mistakes&stuff . well, anyways review or message me things that you would want in the story so i have some sort of goal to write, im kind of just aiming towards them gettin rid of voldemort earlier because of how strong their bond is, idk, reviewwwww !**

**-casssssie:) **


	6. Getting comfortably close

**A/N: Okay, so here'es another, really really short, like even shorter then the other one, it's kind of just to show how much closer there getting in a couple days and how they remain touching and all that. Ill explain why they get so close so soon eventually, just review&give me tips&ideassss:) *NOT ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE IF I DONT GET AT LEAST ANOTHER 5-20 REVIEWS* **

"My lord, I have found some interesting information...Harry Potter has bonded with no other then Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, this is perfect. I shall take Ginny Weasley."

"But my lord, they have to remain in contact."

"He'll be even weaker."

"That won't be a fair fight, my lord!"

"If you don't think these advantages are fair, you have no reason to live."

"No, please my lord, I was simply saying-"

_"Avada Kedavra"_

I wake up panting, in tears.

I see Harry thrashing around next to me.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

He shoots up almost detaching our legs.

"Ginny!" He says and hugs me. "Ginny, Ginny, are you alright?"

I take a shaky breath after he releases me. "I'm fine." I say wiping my tears away.

He pulls me into another hug. "Ginny, I won't let anyone touch you. I promise."

"I know, Harry. Besides, I can fight for myself." I say pulling back and smiling. "Let's get dressed."

He takes my hand and untangles our legs.

This getting dressed in front of each other is a lot to get used to. Well, he turns around but still. And sleeping in the same bed. Who would have thought...

Harry chuckles lightly as he switches our hands to pull on his robes.

"Turn around." I whisper. He turns around.

I quickly put on my robes, switching my grasp on his hand to do so.

"Lift up your pant leg." I say.

We touch legs to brush our teeth. Not the most comfortable thing to do, but it works.

Once we've finished we walk down to the dining hall. "I'm starved." I murmur.

We find Hermione and Ron sitting across from each other.

"Things sure did get awkward for them." I laugh.

Harry nods.

I stop walking and turn to face him. "Harry, listen to me. No one is going to hurt me. I'll kick there arses before they do." I smile. He smiles.

"Ginny, I know. I just...I don't know what I would doing someone hurt you. Well, I think I'd be dead too...but that's not the point."

"But nothings going to happen. I promise." I go on my tippy toes and give him a swift peck on the lips before sitting down.

I hear a few gasps. I grin.

"Ron, you look as if you've seen a ghost..." Harry chuckles next to me.

"There's ghosts everywhere, Harry." I say confused. He's clearly seen ghosts before. They're nothing to look at.

"It's a muggle expression, Gin." He says patiently.

Right.

"You just kissed..." Ron says bewildered. "My baby sister." He finishes.

Harry flushes and looks down at his cereal.

"Don't be a git, Ron." I say rolling my eyes at him.

He says nothing and continues eating.

"Harry, I think we should tell Dumbledore about the dream you had...well, I guess both of us." I say as we're sitting in the common room during our break before charms.

"The mans brilliant, but he doesn't help with my dreams, Gin. Especially this one. Speaks for itself, don't it?"

"But he may be able to help this time. Please can we?" I beg, knowing he'll give in to me.

"Fine, Ginny. Tomorrow." He says sighing.

"Tomorrow." I smile.

**A/N: Told you it was short ! i wont say much just please review! i need ideas&things you dont likeee . **


	7. It's official

**A/N: heres another.i suck at long chapters , i promise my next one or the one after that will be longgg ! or ill try, please reviewww:) noww, on to the storyy !**

Ginny POV

"Dumbledore isn't able to be seen right now." Professor McGonagall says walking back into her office.

"But professor, it's urgent." I plead.

"I'm sorry , but he cannot be seen at the moment, come back later." She says closing her office door.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" I ask Harry.

"I think something's wrong." He says looking down at me.

"Like what?" I ask.

He shakes his head and tugs my hand to pull me forward.

"Where are we going?" I ask, it's Saturday and we promised to meet Hermione after we've talked to Dumbledore to study.

"For a walk."

"But we promised Hermione we would study with her." I say tugging his hand the other direction.

He stops. "Ginny, would you rather study or walk around the lake with me?"

I smile. "Well, I have been meaning to catch up in muggle studies." I say acting to think. "But, I guess we could go for a quick walk." I wink. He smiles.

"Come on then."

We walk around towards the lake in silence. Which gives me loads of thinking time, which isn't good for me, because I over think pretty much everything. So I stick to the positive stuff.

"Hey, Gin." Dean Thomas says as we walk by ruining my train of thought.

I look up. "What? Oh hi,Dean." He quickly walks away looking embarrassed.

"Ginny, I wanna talk to you about something." Harry says suddenly. I stop walking.

"Anything."

"Well, I'm was wondering if we were dating or not.." He says, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Uh, I'm not sure, Harry. I mean...if I'm still Ron's annoying baby sister..." I trail off looking down.

"No! Not anymore at least." He smiles, and then takes a deep breath. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

I bite my lip and pretend to think. "Let me think." He smiles widens.

"Ginny!" He whines. He lifts me up and spins me around putting me back down but not letting me go.

"Of course, Harry." He leans down and kisses me gently our lips moving in rhythm. Someone clears their throat. Not again! I swear if this is Malfoy.

We pull apart and I look over. It's Sirius.

"I wanted to stop by and see of everything was going fine, but by the look of it, everything's getting off." He laughs at his own joke.

We both stare.

"Harry!" I say suddenly making him jump next to me. "Why don't you tell Sirius about your dream?"

He looks down at me, obviously mad.

"What dream, Harry?" Sirius asks.

Harry explains the whole dream making me shiver, he hugs me.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" He asks.

Harry shakes his head. "We went to but McGonagall wouldn't let us."

"I'll go see if I can talk to him." Sirius says as he starts to walk away. He stops suddenly an turns toward us.

"You look so much like Harry's mum and dad, I thought it was them for a second." He gets a sad look on his face, smiles then continues walking.

"Wanna go meet up with Hermione now?" I ask.

He looks down at me. "If we have to." I smile and we start walking.

I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend.

"Harry! Ginny! There you guys are." We turn around to find Sirius jogging after us on our way to go find Hermione.

"I talked to Dumbledore. He says you can see him now. Someone was with him before...don't know who...but you're good to go know." I smile gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Sirius!" I say and pull gently on Harry's hand.

We reach the office door after giving the gargoyles the password, and i knock gently.

I hear a soft "Come in."

I push the door open.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I was expecting you." Harry and I blush at the name. "Sirius has told me that you've had yet another dream, am i correct?" Harry nods. Dumbledore motions his hands Harry to continue with the dream.

"Well, Voldemorts after Ginny and I. One of his...servants...told him about our, uh situation. He is goign to try and take Ginny away so that i am weaker and he can easily..." He pauses "Kill me."

I cringe. Dumbledore looks deep in thought. "Perhaps I should contact you're parents, ." I blush again. "And we'll see what they have to say about this." I nod. "And Harry, Sirius is going to be you're guardian this summer. The Dursleys seemed very relieved when I told them." He grins.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry and I say at the same time. Dumbledore laughs slight.

"Now, I think we have a feast to attend?"

**A/N: Alright,*****Tomorrows the last day of Hogwarts so im making them have the fest the day before...im not sure if thats how it is or not but..*** sirius is still alive, i didnt like him dying and by them knocking every death eater out he'd still be alive. soo, thats a plus ! but, this ones fluffy:) i like it, next one is definatley fluffy againn ! maybe more action in the next one though and please review they keep me writingg !

**-casssssie:)**


	8. The plans

**A/N: Alright, well here another onee...i liked writing it...enjoyy&review !**

**Ginny POV**

Harry and I walk into the Great Hall and Hermione and Ron are already seated at the Gryffindor table. It's decorated with red and gold everywhere.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asks as soon as we sit down.

"Talking to Dumbledore." I say sitting across from them with Harry.

"Well." Hermione said eagerly. "What did he say?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, really. He has to talk to mum and dad about this. I think to keep us under protection."

"The Burrow would be safest. Wouldn't it?" Ron asked his eyebrows scrunched.

"Ahem." Dumbledores voice projects through the whole Hall. "Another great year at Hogwarts has passed!" He pauses. "But sadly it has to end so soon. Now! As you all know Gryffindor has won the house cup for yet another year." The room is filled with loud cheers, mostly from the 7th years and 1st years. McGonagall grins in Snapes direction and claps gently. Dumbledore raises his hand for silence. "I congratulate you, Gryffindors. Now, eat up!"

Food appears in front of us but I'm not very hungry. Harry and Ron grab everything they see. "Aren't you hungry, Gin?" Harry asks next to me.

I shake my head lightly. He shrugs and continues to eat.

Hermione convinces me to eat something before we head back to the common room. Ron plops down onto a couch next to Hermione and groans.

"I've eaten to much." Ron grins. Hermione scoffs.

"Not surprised, Ronald." He ignores her and raises his eyebrows at Harry and I.

"I'm still getting used to this." He mumbles.

"Ron. I'm sitting on his lap. Be glad were not doing anything else." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh!" Hermione says cutting Ron off from saying anything. "That reminds me. I have VERY important information to tell you about your bond. I've been reading about it."

"Surprise." Ron says rubbing his stomach.

She ignores him. "But I think it's better to tell you in private."

"Harry, Ginny. Dumbledore would like to speak with you." We both look over. Its McGonagall. I stand up grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him up.

We follow her out of the common room with one quick glance at Ron and Hermione.

"You're mother is here." She says as we reach his office for the second time today. She just walks right in and doesn't knock.

"Ginny!" Mum cries and comes over to hug me. She accidentally pulls my hand away from Harry's and i feel a shock go down my body and i scream. I hear Harry scream next to me. Then everything goes back.

"Ginny!Oh! This is all my fault! I completely forgot..."I hear mum crying next to me. Harry's lying next to me. Were still on the office floor. So we haven't been out that long. I just dont remember what happened. I reach for Harry's hand since our legs are intertwined. I sit up and mum cries out in happiness. "Oh! Ginny! Thank Merlin!" I groan.

"Mum. Please, I have a headache."She quiets down.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey."

Harry groans next to me and sits up. "What just happened?" His voice is husky.

"Well, Molly, now you see that they have to be in contact at all times for good reasons." Dumbldore says, bypassing Harry. "But, since Harry and Ginevra shared the dream in which I explained earlier they have to be protected. The burrow is the safest place as of right now. But Sirius is Harry's legal guardian. So it is up to him. They could stay at Potter Manor where Sirius is living.I assure you it's as safe as the burrow.

Mum sighs."Well, its up to them...but can't they go from house to house? Like visit? Or stay at the burrow for half of the summer and then go to Potter Manor for the other half?"

Dumbledore nods as if understanding her motherly instincts. "It may be risky , but if that would make them feel safe to you. We can find a way."

She lets out a breathe as if relieved. "Is that okay with the two of you?"

We both nod. _"No"_ I think. _"Why not?" _I hear in my head. I look around and grin at Harry. "_BECAUSE" _i say exasperated _"My brothers are going to be watching us the whole time we're at the burrow." "So, well have time alone at Potter Manor." _I smile.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mum says looking at me with concern. I nod.

"Is it settled then? And don't worry . Well be having charms around both houses to ensure safety." Dumbledore says.

"OH. Goodbye, Ginny. Goodbye Harry." She hugs both of carefully and walks over to the fire. "Tell Ron and Hermione hello and that i'll see you all tomorrow!" With that she throws the powder in, yells "The Burrow" disappearing.

"Are you two well enough to go back to the common room? It's rather late." McGonagall asks us. We both nod.

"Sirius will be informed about our plans." Dumbledore says as we walk out of his office.

We walk back into the common room and Hermione is the only one sitting in there, by the fire reading a book.

"Oh! I was wondering when you two would come back. I've been wanting to tell you something about you're soul bond without Ron, and since he's gone up to bed..I thought once you've came back we could discuss it."

Harry sat down and I got back into my regular position on his lap.

"Alright, speak." I say grinning.

She takes a deep breath. "I know a way, I'm not sure if its the only way, but its the only known way for you two to stop touching at all times."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. Harry nods next to me.

"Well..." She hesitates. "You have to...you have to.." She takes another deep breath. "Make love."

Harry tenses underneath me. And I giggle. They look at me in shock.

"What?" I ask innocently. Harry shakes his. "So, no other way?"

Hermione shakes her head.

"Well, no one tells...anyone for that matter...because once were able to not touch...they'll have known about the previous events." I smirk again. Hermione laughs slightly.

"Harry, it's not like were going to go and shag tomorrow! Stop being so tense." I say trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I think we should go to bed, Hermione." I grab his hand and head out of the common room.

"Goodnight guys." She says and walks up to her dorm.

Harry's still quiet as we walk to our room.

"Harry, stop thinking about this? Well talk about it later, okay?" He nods.

We reach our room and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Harry." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Gin."

**A/N: ahah, like i said i liked writing this chapterrrr i dont have much to say about it...sooo, please please please reviewww ! thankss guyss33**

**-cassssie:)**


	9. Telling the family

**A/n: okaaay, this one is longer ! i like it. this ones kind of more 'm' ish, not super though . But i dont like how i only have 27 reviews...I want at least ten more reviews or im seriously gonna stop writing this because i feel like no ones readingg it . But, enjoy ! please dont say anything bad...&&TELL ME WHEN I SHOULD MAKE THEM 'DO IT' , im not sure when i want too...**

Ginny POV

We're sitting on the train back to London. Hermione and Ron are quietly

bickering as I lay my head down in Harry's lap. He combs his fingers through my hair and I lightly doze off.

"My lord, I have brought you the information you have requested." Bellatrix

Lestrange hands a tiny vile filled with white liquid to him.

He has a dark clock on over his head and you can only see his eyes glowing a

bright gold. They were sitting in a dark room with a huge table taking up most of it.

"Ah, yes. This is exactly what I need to destroy Harry Potter once and for all."

"Yes my lord! His soul is practically in your hands!" Bellatrix lets out a

screech of a laugh.

"I will once and for all kill Harry Potter!" He repeats louder. Everyone sitting around the table laughs loudly.

I shoot up panting. The familiar feeling of electricity runs through my body as I scream then blackout.

"Ginny. Harry." I hear. I open my eyes and blink to focus them.

Ron and Hermione are above me looking worried.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Ron asks

I groan. "I have a bloody headache but other than that. I'm fine."

I turn my head and realize its back in Harry's lap, except he's still passed

out. I grab his hand and sit up.

My head spins from sitting up so fast but I ignore it.

He stirs and blinks. "What happened?"

"Ginny shot up and then screamed and then passed out along with you." Ron says his eyebrows scrunched.

"We really need to stop doing that." I say rubbing my head with my free hand.

"This is really starting to be a pain in my arse."

Harry nods closing his eyes.

"So that's what happens when you guys don't touch?" Hermione scoffs.

I nod.

"I wonder when you guys can stop touching." Ron says.

We all look at him.

"What did I say wrong!" Ron asks.

I laugh slightly. "We should get ready to get off."

We arrive at Kings Cross Station and grab our trunks.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry!" Mum calls waving a hand in the air.

I groan. "Mum! You're so embarrassing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny." She hugs Ron Harry and I.

"Oh! Hermione! I didn't even see you." She gives Hermione a quick hug then turns to us. "Say goodbye to your friends, I have a surprise waiting at the burrow."

We all give Hermione a hug, Ron giving the longest and side-apparate with mum to the burrow.

We land in the kitchen and I immediately drop my trunk.

"Ginny bring that to your room please." Mum says scuttling towards the sitting room.

"Where's the surprise?" I ask ignoring her request.

"In the living room."

I pull Harry forward and walk to the living room. I gasp at who's there.

"Bill! Charlie!" I yell and run over to them then scream then pass out.

"What happened?" I hear Mum yell.

"We don't know! Ginny ran over to hug us and then fainted!" Bill said worried.

I groan. "I really need to stop bloody doing that."

"What your language, Ginevra!" Mum scolds.

Somehow my hand is in Harry's and he stirs awake too.

"Why do you have to keep doing that, Gin?" He asks rubbing his head.

"Sorry, love." I laugh.

Bill and Charlie's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'll explain everything at dinner!" Mum says huffing then walks back to the kitchen.

I stand up pulling Harry with me then give Charlie and Bill a one armed hug.

"So, how is work?" I ask them sitting down on a love seat with Harry.

"Not good." Bill replies. "I've had to take double shifts. They say there have been loads of break-ins. I'm surprised they gave me a couple days off to come down here."

Charlie nodded. "They've been asking for more dragons."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Why?"

They both shrug. "Too confidential to tell us I suppose."

"Ginny." Mum calls. "Bring your trunk upstairs! Now!"

I roll my eyes.

"Come on." I say to Harry. We stand up. "Talk to you guys later?" they nod.

"Whipped." I hear Charlie whisper.

I laugh and Harry smirks.

"Where's Ron? Does he know Charlie and Bill are here?" I ask mum as we pass her to grab my trunk.

"I'm not quite sure. He went right up to his room."

I shrug and walk up to the first floor. My room.

I open the door. Everything's where it was since I left after Christmas break.

I drop my trunk and sit down on the edge of my bed and Harry sits down next to me.

"You've been awfully quite." I grin at Harry.

He chuckles. "I haven't got much to say."

I laugh lightly and look up at him.

"Dinner!" Mum calls up the stairs.

I give Harry a swift peck on the lips and pull him down the stairs.

Everyone besides Fred and George are sitting that the table.

"Where are Fred and George?" Ron asks as he sits next to Harry.

"They're on their way home from the shop." Mum says placing mashed potatoes in front of me. I just realized how hungry I am.

There was a knock at the door and Bill flew up from his seat.

"Oh, mum, Fleur is here for dinner." He says going to open it. Mum makes a noise of outrage. Bill ignores her and opens the door.

Fleur walks swiftly in and gives Bill a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"'Ello Bill eet is so wonderful to see you again."

I scoff. "What is this phlegm doing here?"

"Ginny!" Mum says and swats my arm as she passes.

Bill shoots a glare in my direction and leads her to the table.

They take a seat across from Harry and I. Fleur looks at me and I smile sweetly.

"Oh, Fleur" I say sweetly. "Do tell us how you won my wonderful brothers heart."

Bill glares at me again. She opens her mouth to speak but stops looking up at Bill who shakes his head.

"Would you look at that? They're already talking telepathically!" I say winking at Harry. Ron chuckles.

"Ginny, stop it. Now." Mum warns. I put my free hand up in surrender.

The fireplace makes a noise and Fred and George shoot out from it.

"Hiya!" George says taking a seat at the table.

"Sorry we're late" Fred says.

"Hope we didn't hold anything up." George finishes.

We all shake our heads.

_"Ginny"_ I hear in my mind. My head shoots in Harry's direction.

_"Yes?"_ I ask back.

_"Should we tell them? About ya know..." _

I smirk.

_"I think mums going to. But if not then yes."_

"Eat up!" Mum says clapping her hands together.

We all start eating and making light conversation.

"So, Percy how's the ministry treating you? Still keeping tabs on us, eh?" Fred joked.

Percy stayed quiet and continued eating.

I clear my throat and everyone looked at me.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Mum asks.

"I think we should tell them." I say.

"That you are Harrykins are dating?" Fred asks.

"Because we've already known." George once again finishes.

I stick my tongue out at them.

"It's-it's more than that." I say.

Bill and Charlie immediately stand up.

"Oh, calm down you lot." I say.

"Well, go on." George urges.

"The thing is" I hesitate. "Harry and I are kind of bonded."

Their eyebrows shoot up. "Bonded?" Charlie asks? "That's only in fairy tales."

"Obviously it bloody not!" I say impatiently.

"Well, how did it happen?" Fred asks.

"Okay, um...a bond forms when you save the life of someone you love and well,

Harry saved my life." I say playing with me and Harry's hands.

Bill and Charlie sit down. "You almost died?" Percy asks.

I nod. "Harry had this dream that you-know-who had Sirius and we needed the

prophecy." Percy rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to believe me, leave." I say to Percy.

"Anyways, we got attacked by some death eaters and one of them shot the killing curse at me, but Harry pushed me out of the way." I finish. The twins look impressed.

Fleur laughs. We all look at her. Well, I glare.

"Eez this not a joke?" She asks her eyebrows scrunched.

Ron stares at her dreamily. Is that what he's been doing the whole time?

I shake my head.

"Well, my baby sister has a soul mate!" Bill says.

"Is that why you two passed out earlier?" Charlie asks. We both nod.

"When were not in physical contact we faint." I say. "Oh! And we can talk telepathically."

Charlie huffs. "I'm not saying I'm happy for you...but I guess this isn't the worse thing that could happen."

Bill nods.

"But, Voldemort knows." Harry says.

Percy slams his fork down. "I'll be leaving."

"Wait! Percy!" Mum yells but he's already walked out.

"This dinner is ruined! I'm going to bed! And I better not hear a peep about the sleeping arrangements!" Mum says heading to her room.

Dad excuses himself and sets off to calm Mum down.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Bill and Charlie ask simultaneously.

Harry blushes and Fred and George chuckle.

"By everything they've told us, dear brothers." George starts

"I think that a certain hero." Fred continues.

"That happens to be sitting right here." George points to Harry.

"Is going to be sleeping in our little sister's bedroom!" Fred concludes.

Ron tenses but says nothing.

Bill laughs. "He most certainly will not be sleeping there."

"Do you want us to faint again? I mean, who knows how long we can go without touching before dying!"

"We can test that out!" Charlie says. "Surely a good 8 hours apart will only do you good."

I scoff. "Get over it." I say. "If mum trusts us you should. And besides we've been staying in the same bed at Hogwarts."

"So that's why Ron has said nothing?" Bill asks. "Because you've known!"

Ron nods. "I don't want my baby sister and best mate to die. You get used to it." Ron says.

"Can we get off this topic please?" I ask. "We should be more concerned that Voldemort knows we're bonded! He wants to take me and kill me!" I yell.

"Harry, do you have a plan?" Charlie asks.

I make a noise which they ignore.

He shakes his head. "So far we're staying here for half the summer and moving to

Potter manor to ensure safety. Sirius put up guarding charms."

Bill and Charlie nod. "Anyway to destroy him yet?" Ron asks.

"Not anything that I know of." He says.

"Why can't you just keel 'im?" Fluer asks.

"It's harder than that, Fleur." Harry says. I roll my eyes.

"I'm rather tired." I say smiling at my brothers.

Bill and Charlie shoot me death glares while Fred and George are grinning.

I stand up and drag Harry with me up the stairs.

"Well, that's out if the way." I murmur. He nods and pulls out his wand to do the hygienic spell, which is what we've been using instead of taking showers.

I grab his wrist. "Harry, this feels weird not taking a shower. I think we're ready to actually take a shower."

He eyes grow wide and he blushes.

"Ginny, I don't k-"

I cut him off. "It's not like we're doing anything. Just an innocent shower."

"What about your brothers?" He asks.

"Silencing charm."

"What if they knock on you're door?"

" . ." I say.

He looks uneasy as I pull him to the bathroom and turn the water on.

"We have to start getting used to this anyways." I say as I gently pull his shirt over his head.

I frown when I notice all the scars. I trace a long scar running from his left shoulder down to his belly button.

"What's this from?" I ask.

He inhales. "A death eater."

I kiss it lightly then lift my blouse over my head. He closes his eyes and exhales.

"This is my favorite scar." I whisper and point to a faint scar on my collarbone to my shoulder. "It's from when you pushed me out of the way."

He smiles.

I switch our hands and pull down my pants.

"Harry. Look at me. You're starting to scare me." I laugh.

He opens his eyes, looks at me and grins. He unbuttons his trousers and pushes them down.

I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

I unhook my bra and let it fall to the floor.

I hope I'm hope more confidence then I feel.

I pull down my knickers and let them drop too. He marvels at me for a second, then quickly takes off the rest of his clothes and we hop into the shower.

"We have to be quick." I say and he nods.

"Wash my hair will you?" I ask pressing myself against his so both hands are free.

We finish our shower and lay down.

"That was interesting." I whisper.

He nods and grins at me.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Ginny." He kisses me on my lips lingering for a moment before laying fully down to sleep.

**A/N: okayyy...wuud ya think? REVIEW PLEASEE ! ANSWER MY QUESTION THATS UP IN THE OTHER ONE^^^ THANKSSS GUIZEE33333**

**-casssie:) **


	10. Rita Skeeter

**A/N: Okay, so this is kinda a fillllerrr...sorry, i dont know what to write, im having like a blockkk&thanks for all the reviewss though:) they make me happy! **

Ginny POV

I wake up feeling refreshed and happy. I stretch and look over at Harry who's still asleep. On the rare occasion that I get up before him, I usually watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful and worry free. I gently brush the hair out of his face. None of this seems real. I'm just waiting to wake up from this anytime now. There's a loud bang on the door that makes me jump.

"Breakfast!" Ron calls banging on the door harder. "Bugger off." I yell back.

Harry's starting to wake up next to me by now. The door opens abruptly. "Oh, good you're awake.

" I roll my eyes. Harry groans. "Morning, mate!" Ron says happily.

"Unless you want to see me get changed, Ronald-" I start The door slams.

"I'll wait here! Wait!" The door bursts open as it did earlier. "Harry's in here!" He says. He scowls in realization and slowly closes the door.

Harry groans and throws his arm over his face. I kiss his cheek. "Come on"

"One more minute?" He pleads. "Well, we won't have enough time for a shower." I whisper. He shoots up.

"I don't hear anyone getting changed in there!" Ron shouts.

"Git." I mutter. "I heard that." I roll my eyes.

"Tonight, I promise." I laugh.

We get up an get dressed using the hygienic charm and open the door. Ron's still there and peers through the door around the two of us. "No funny business." He warns pointing at us.

I roll my eyes. "Were not doing anything different from what we do at Hogwarts." Lie. "Swear?" He asks. "Yes!" Lie "I'm starved! Move!" I push him out of the way and he rubs his arm with a scowl.

"Is Hermione coming here earlier this year? I think she mentioned something about it before we left." I ask Ron once we've sat down. "Dunno." He replies.

Fred and George are already back working in the shop. They want to have it open by fall. Percy still hasn't come home. Dad's at work and Bill and Charlie had left earlier this morning. So it's just Ron, Harry and I.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley later, I suspect. Would any of you like anything?" Mum asks once she's finally sat down to eat.

We all shake our heads. Mum leaves a little after breakfast and heads to Diagonal Alley. Harry, and I are sitting outside by the lake while Ron said he had to write a letter back to Hermione.

"When do you suppose those two are going to date?" I ask him moving onto his lap, facing him. He grins.

"Hopefully soon, they're both oblivious to it." I nod in agreement. "Harry, are you happy we're bonded?" I ask wringing my hands.

He thinks for a second before answering. "Honestly Ginny, yes and no."

I frown slightly.

"No, not like that. No, because it puts you in higher risk of danger. I don't need to lose another person." He says with a sad smile.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "You won't lose me. I promise." I lay my head on his chest.

He laughs lightly. "Do you want to know why I like it?" I nod.

"Because you're the most sweetest, prettiest, intelligent, fiery girl known." He says grinning.

"Prettiest, huh?" I ask smiling.

"You're beautiful, Gin. I don't know how i never realized it before." I blush as he wraps a piece of my hair around his finger then lets it fall back into place.

I sit up and kiss him fiercely. His hand tangling in my hair. He pulls my body closer to his until we're pressing against each other. My body fills with a warm fuzzy feeling as our lips move in rhythm passionately. I moan slightly and I trace his bottom lip with my tongue.

"Look what we have here." A familiar high-pitched voice says. We both pull back and look up. "Rita Skeeter." Harry says darkly.

I grab his hand and stand up, pulling him with me. "What do you want?" I ask scowling.

"Oh." She says smiling. "I think I have everything I need."

I pull my wand out but before I can do anything she's gone.

"What the hell!" I say putting my wand back. Harry's eyebrows are scrunched.

"Do you reckon she heard us talking about the bond? The last thing we need is for her to let every wizard in the world know we have one."

I shrug. "She just left! We should tell mum."

Harry nods. "We should let Ron know too." Harry says and starts walking back to the house.

"Ron!" I call out once we've walked inside.

"Bloody hell." Ron says walking out from the kitchen. "You scared me!"

"Rita Skeeter was here." Harry say.

"For what?" Ron asks stupidly.

"Are you mental?" I say. "There's no other bloody reason for her to be here!"

"Well, what did she find out?" He asks ignoring my first comment."

"Dunno." Harry's response is.

"She may know about the bond." I raise one of my eyebrows and grin."And a picture of us snogging."

Ron scowls. "Do you two do anything other then snog?"

He asks exasperated. I laugh.

"Ron! This is serious! When is mum getting home?"

Ron shrugged. "She said she would be a couple hours."

"Not much we can do until then!" Harry says rubbing his head.

I sigh and follow Ron into the living room. "How's the letter to Hermione going?"

He grimaces. "Bloody fine."

I smile. "She rather pretty isn't she, Harry?"

Harry scrunches his eyebrows together and cocks his head to a side. "Shouldn't you ask Ron?" Ron rolls his eyes.

"Hermione's my best friend."

"Ronald, you like her! And she likes you! Just snog already." I say.

"Rubbish." He says blushing.

"I have to use the loo." I say standing up an pulling in Harry's hand. I don't actually have to, but I want I get away from Ron. Ron grimaces. I ignore him and stand up. That's when mum pops into the room.

"Mum, I thought you weren't going to be home until later." Ron says.

"I got finished early dear."

"Mum, I have something to tell you!" I say and follow her into the kitchen with Harry trailing behind me holding my outstretched hand.

"Yes, dear? I'm in a bit of a hurry, Dad's just told me he'll be having company over for dinner."

"Rita Skeeter may have gotten a picture of Harry and I snogging and she may know about our bond, too." I say as fast as I can. She freezes.

"WHAT?" I shrink back.

"It's not our fault! We were by the lake. It's supposed to be charmed so no one can get through!" Mum considers this and finally says "Looks like you two are going to be the front page tomorrow. Best thing to do is deny the bond. Say you're only dating."

I scoff. "That's it? No yelling?" She shakes her head.

"It's really not your fault, dears. I have no clue how she could have gotten in here. Perhaps we should owl Sirius and see if he's secured the charms at Potter Manor. Now go get ready for dinner. They should be here in and hour or so."

We walk up to my room and I shut the door. "I'm surprised mum didn't have kittens!" I say laying down on my bed and cuddling into Harry's side.

"I guess since Voldemort knows it can't get any worse."

I shrug."Good thing Bill and Charlie don't get the daily prophet in Egypt and Romania."

Harry nods in agreement.

I wake up to Harry shaking me and saying my name. I groan.

"What?"

"You fell asleep." He says. "Your mum walked in and she said its almost time for dinner."

I nod and roll over his chest to stand up. I walk over to the mirror stretching my hand out because Harry hasn't gotten up.

"My hair looks like a nest." I point out.

"You move a lot in you're sleep. And you talk." He smiles. I blush.

"What do I say, if you don't mind me asking?" I say picking up a nearby brush and handing it to Harry.

"Nothing bad." He says and starts brushing through my hair.

Once he's finished I turn around and kiss him. "Let's go see who dads guest is." He nods and we start walking.

We reach the bottom step and Harry stops me. He bends down to whisper in my ear "I love you too."

**A/N: I'm half way through the next chapter ! hopefully it'll be up soon, thankss guys !**

**-casssie:)**


	11. The guest&Potter Manor

**A/N: Sorrry that i took forever to update, i just havent gotten much ideas...this chapters just kinda...here...but, its longer .&fluffy ! soo, enjoyyy !:) **

I stand there shocked but Harry's walks in front of me pulling me forward.

We sit down across from Ron and Fleur.

"Ginny dear, are you feeling okay?" I jump slightly and blush.

"Yes, mum." I look around and surprisingly there are a lot of people sitting at the table. Sirius and Tonks are quietly bickering at the end of the table and Ron is starting at Fleur who's completely oblivious to it and is laughing lightly at Fred and George. Percy is staring at his hands being rather quiet.

"Your father should be here any minute." Mum says placing a roast on the table.

Harry squeezes my hand gently and I look at him. I had completely forgotten about what he had just said to me not even 2 minutes ago. I smile.

The front door opens and dad walks in with a short old man dressed in plaid overalls behind him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Took longer than expected." Dad sits down at the end if the table and offers the man the seat next to him.

We all stare. "This is Horace Slughorn." Dad says smiling.

He smiles and waves. "How nice to meet the Weasley family and of course"

We smile kindly. "Great to see you Siruis and Nymphadora." They smile as well.

"I am Fleur!'ow nice to meet you." Fleur says holding out her hand. He shakes it and smiles. Pathetic.

Harry laughs. _"You really hate her that much?"_ I hear in my head.

I almost nod but save myself before I do. _"Bill can do so much better than her. She's a nasty veela. What good are they? He's not even here! Why does she have to be? And who's this Slughorn, bloke?"_ I send back.

Harry makes a slight shrug gesture next to me.

Mum notices Harry's slight gesture and frowns at me. I ignore her.

"Now, Horace will be the potions teacher this year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's asked me to introduce him and get to know all of us better." Dad explains.

I hear Harry's thought running through my head about him while dad bickers on about his background with potions. _"Harry?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

He smiles widely next to me and squeezes my hand. _"I love you too."_

"Harry!" Ron yells.

He looks around. "Yeah, mate?"

Everyone's eyebrows scrunch together. "Mate, we've been trying to talk to you and you ignored us. Are you alright?" Ron asks.

"Never been better." Harry says.

"Anyways Harry, we wanted to know how you feel about Snape teaching DADA." Ron says. Harrys chokes on his water.

"S-s-snape? Teaching...what?"

Everyone that is sitting around the table chuckles slightly, besides Fleur who looks confused.

I roll my eyes. "Why don't they ask Sirius?"

Dads' eyebrows shoot up. "That's not a bad idea, Ginbug!"

I blush at the nickname and look down.

"I'm still here!" Sirius exclaims. "Besides, I'm becoming an auror again."

"Good for you, Sirius." Mum says.

He smiles at her and then turns back to Harry. "Albus is probably doing it for the best. He trusts Snape. You should too." Sirius says not looking Harry in the eye.

Harry looks at me and says "He's holding back something."

"Maybe...But, just trust him on this one, Harry."

"Then I would have to be trusting Snape."

"Mum, would you pass the potatoes?" I say out loud turning away from Harry.

Everyone's staring at us with a trouble expression.

"What?" I say and everyone looks down at their plate.

Harry rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

"Now Molly, this dinner is quite satisfying but sadly I cannot stay much longer.

I have promised to meet Dumbledore to discuss more about my position as the potions Professor. He only suggested I stay to meet the family. But before I go, I should have a word with you privately Harry." Slughorn says smiling once we've finished.

Mum sends a warm smile to Slughorn before cleaning up his plate.

"Um, Harry." I say.

"Can um-Ginny come?" Harry asks weakly.

I scoff. Slughorns eyebrows scrunch.

Ron and the twin's chuckle and I shoot them a glare and they pretend to cough and look away. Gits.

"Ah, Horace there's much to discuss but I don't think now is the time for it." Sirius cuts in before dad.

"Dumbledores asked me to-"

"I can't go anywhere Harry's not." I cut in. "We're bonded."

"Um, Ginny we're not supposed to let outsiders know." Tonks says.

"Everybody will know tomorrow." I mutter. "Bloody Rita Skeeter was here spying on us! She caught us snogging." I laugh.

"Atta' boy, Harry." Sirius says winking at him and Tonks hits his arm as the twins grin.

Harry groans and lays his forehead on the table.

"You know what! I think I should be going. Perhaps I'll owl you Harry!" Slughorn says as he gets up and pulls on his coat. "Thank you Molly for this delectable meal! Hopefully I'll be seeing you all soon!"

Mum and Dad wave as he disappears in a cloud of green flame before turning to glare at us.

"Ginny! You should really use those manners I taught you! I raised you better than to act like that around guests. And you Sirius stop laughing! You weren't any better. I should punish you BOTH!" Mum storms off into the kitchen waving her hands madly.

Sirius and I look at each other and gulp.

"She sure is mad!" Fred says.

We all look over at him.

He shrugs and looks over at George.

"Come on Georgie, let's tell them the news!"

"You first Fred."

"As you know"

"Our shop has been going swimmingly"

"And we've decided"

"We just can't tear ourselves away from it"

"So we'll be staying in the flat above it!" Fred finishes.

Mum laughs. "No boys, you're far too young!"

"Mum, we're of age!" George exclaims.

"I will not allow it."

"Molly dear, perhaps we should let the boys decide things for themselves now." Dad cuts in.

"Arthur! Are you saying you approve of this?"

"Thanks dad!" Fred and George says in unison as they both run to the fireplace and disappear in green smoke.

"Think about it, Molly." Dad suggests before excusing himself and walks up the stairs.

"Well, Tonks and I should get going as well." Sirius says getting up. "Oh, and Harry." He says turning around. "All the charms are up. You and Ginny can come anytime you please." With that he walks over to the fireplace and disappears, following Tonks.

"Harry lets go soon! I want to see where you lived as a baby!" I say jumping in my seat.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Ron asks.

"Yes, Ron. Besides Harry and I need to spend more time together." I say shoveling food into my mouth.

Ron grimaces. "The last thing you two need is time alone."

Harry groans again. "Ron, you can visit whenever you want. I don't think your mum would like you living there. You can ask."

I elbow Harry in his stomach. "Harry! He can't live there. We won't be able to do the thing we need to." I say.

I see his eyebrows shoot up into his hair.

"What thing?"

I ignore him and stand up.

"I'm tired Harry, let's go to bed. Night Ron. Night Perce."

Harry waves to them as I pull him forward.

"Night mum and dad." I yell as I walk into my room and close the door.

"Shower?" I whisper grinning.

Harry smirks.

Hphphohphphohphphphphphphphp hp

"Harry." I whisper.

"Ginny."

"I was talking about what we have to do to stop touching." I feel Harry tense next to me.

"Oh."

"I know you don't want to and as much and I love touching you." I laugh. "What if you're fighting V-Voldemort? I can't be holding your hand."

"We're not going to be able to be together at all times during whatever war this is."

"It's not going to be a war. Hopefully. I don't know, Ginny. I'm not sure what we have to do. Dumbledore isn't giving me much information to work with."

"Don't be a git. We're gonna have to shag at some point! Unless Hermione finds another way Harry, we have to do it soon."

"Goodnight." He says and turns on his side putting my legs in an awkward position.

"No snogging? You're that mad." I say grinning.

He turns to face me, kisses my cheek, then turns back around.

"Prat." I mutter and turn in the other direction.

I wake up to Harry thrashing around next to me.

I shake him but he keeps thrashing. "Harry." I call helplessly.

I straddle his waist and shake him hard.

He shoots up flinging me backwards. "Oh, sorry Gin." He says sitting me up on his lap.

"Lucky for you I didn't let go of your hand."

Harry shrugs and lays back down pulling me with him. I glance at the clock.

4:12. I groan.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?"

"Voldemort. Muggles. Dunno."

"You make no sense. But I won't push you further." I say snuggling my head into his chest. "Am I heavy?"

Harry laughs. "Not at all. Can I sleep now please?"

I grin and nod, falling back into a deep sleep.

"Morning." I say happily walking down the stairs, Harry following behind.

Ron is once again the only one sitting at the table.

"Morning." He mumbles and shoves a piece of toast in his mouth.

I smile and sit down. Harry rests his hand on my bare thigh, sending chills down my whole body.

"P-pass the bacon?" I stutter at Ron.

His eyebrows scrunch together as he reaches for the plate and hands it to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm bloody awesome!" I say my tone dripping sarcasm.

I look over at Harry who grins and looks down at his now full plate.

"Eat up, darlings!" Mum says sitting down.

"Um, mum? Harry and I wanted to go to Potter Manor today for a visit." I say placing my hand over Harrys and squeezing it.

"Of course, dear." She replies smiling warmly. "You'll have to use the floo and make sure you floo right back here. Don't go anywhere else!"

We finish our breakfast quickly and head to the fireplace.

Somehow I was convinced to let Ron come as much as I don't want him to.

Ron goes first and disappears in the familiar green cloud. Harry and I go next and land in a huge room with a ton of paintings on the walls and couches turned diagonally toward the fireplace. There's a wall blocking the view from the room next to it and a staircase to the left.

I feel Harrys hand slip from mine as he puts one arm around my waist then the next making me jump. I forgot he was next to me.

I turn around in his embrace and kiss him. "Let's look around." I urge and grab his hand again.

"Ron!" I call. I hear footsteps then see Ron appear from behind the wall.

"You're kitchens huge! Mum would love it." Ron says smiling widely.

We walk around the wall following Ron and he's right. The kitchen is huge with an arch opening to the dining room.

"Let's go upstairs." I say.

I walk up the staircase and I as I get to the top I look around. There's so many doors and lots of hallways leading into more rooms. Harry pushes on my hand to make me walk forward. I roll my eyes at him and keep walking.

"Which way?" I ask.

"Straight, I suppose." He answers.

"I'm going this way!" Ron calls from the other side of the hallway.

We walk all the way down the hallway and turn down another one.

"Where's the master bedroom?" I say winking at him.

He blushes and looks ahead. We walk to the end of the hallway and then back to where we started.

I push open the door and step inside pulling Harry with me.

"I think I found it." I say grinning.

He rolls his eyes at me and walks over to the large balcony.

"This is weird." He says after a comfortable silence.

"I would only imagine." I say pushing him down onto the huge bed and sitting in his lap.

I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

**A/N: Sorry if theres mistakes, im really tired. But, please reviewwww :) **

**-Casssie:) **


End file.
